Opera Omnia
by Exoesqueleto7
Summary: [DFFOO, novelización] El paraíso creado por los dioses de la destrucción y la protección como refugio para el alma fracturada de los luchadores atrapados en los ciclos de la guerra corre el peligro de colapsar, y será tarea de los guerreros portadores de la voluntad de la luz (encabezados por un espíritu moguri) luchar para evitar una catástrofe dimensional.


El siguiente es el primer capítulo de una novelización del juego Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Sí, el Dissidia que salió para Android e iOS exclusivamente en Japón (por ahora). Como soy un puto enfermo, digo, un gran fan de los Final Fantasy, decidí emprender la tarea de traducir todos los diálogos del juego directamente del japonés al español, y posteriormente adaptarlos a una narrativa agradable, segmentada en capítulos al igual que el juego. Intenté mantener tan intacto como me fue posible el material original. No obstante, debido a obvias razones, me vi en la obligación de agregar y cambiar algunas cositas allí y acá. De todos modos, si desean la transcripción y la traducción original del texto, pueden solicitarla a través de un comentario o un mensaje privado y con gusto se las facilitaré :) Sin más qué decir, espero que lo disfruten.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Square-Enix. Si me pertenecieran a mí estaría en un crucero lleno de juegos de azar y mujerzuelas disfrutando del dinero desfalcado a los cientos de miles de fans ingenuos que siguen comprando juegos con personajes reciclados, digo, sería muy feliz.

* * *

 **I-I**

* * *

 **序章**

 **Prefacio**

* * *

 _El mundo está siendo corroído por malignas distorsiones dimensionales…_

 _…_

 _El salvaje dios de la destrucción, Spiritus…_

 _La sublime diosa de la protección, Materia…_

 _..._

 _Este mundo fue elegido por ambos dioses y nació como un sitio de descanso para los guerreros…_

 _…_

 _Los dioses de los dos pilares reunieron a muchos guerreros a lo largo del tiempo-espacio._

 _..._

 _Estos guerreros luchaban entre sí día tras día, y dedicaban el poder de sus batallas a sus respectivos dioses._

 _A lo largo de las reiteradas y encarnizadas batallas, los guerreros resultaban heridos y sus almas se fracturaban en mil pedazos…_

 _Hasta que la luz del Cristal alcanzó ese lugar._

 _El Cristal compadeció a los guerreros y deseó darles el descanso que necesitaban._

 _..._

 _Los dioses del otro mundo respondieron a la luz del Cristal…_

 _Y crearon esta tierra de fantasías._

 _…_

 _Se suponía que los guerreros tendrían un breve descanso aquí…_

 _Pero…_

 _..._

 _Repentinamente aparecieron las distorsiones dimensionales e invocaron legiones de demonios, sumiendo el mundo entero en oscuridad._

 _Si la erosión de las distorsiones se propagaba y terminaba consumiendo también el mundo conectado a los guerreros, eventualmente todo el tiempo-espacio colapsaría._

 _..._

 _Para detener el colapso, el espíritu ancestral Moguri fue invocado._

 _..._

 _El espíritu Moguri prometió reunir guerreros que poseyeran la "voluntad de la luz" para salvar el mundo, y partió…_

 _..._

 _La erosión se propagaba rápidamente y la preservación del mundo se dificultaba cada vez más…_

 _Ya no había… tiempo…_

 _…_

 _La fortaleza de los pensamientos y su voluntad conforman el poder de los guerreros._

 _..._

 _Sus decisiones se convertirán en las guías que abrirán sus nuevos caminos._

 _Sus deseos se convertirán en la llave que desvelará la verdad del mundo._

 _…_

 _"_ _Ahora… ve…_

 _Cree en tu propio brillo…"_

* * *

—Los recuerdos pueden convertirse en la fuerza y el poder para proteger el mundo —reflexionó la diosa mientras levitaba sobre aquella infinita extensión azulina. Tras ella, un inmenso y radiante cristal celeste giraba armoniosamente sobre su propio eje, arrojando a todas las direcciones los destellos de sus refulgentes caras—. Este poderoso espíritu Moguri debería ser capaz de conseguirlo… es necesario que así sea… —añadió la entidad con tono grave.

El cerúleo color del cielo en aquella extraña dimensión se entremezclaba con el índigo brumoso que pavimentaba el suelo irreal, conformando en conjunto una uniformidad quimérica. Efímeras ráfagas de éter lumínico surcaban la atmósfera, y una melodía cristalina casi podía percibirse tras los haces de luz que poblaban el infinito panorama. Las hebras de oro que conformaban el cabello de Materia hacían juego con el color de sus ojos producían un hermoso contraste con aquel paisaje. Su piel resplandecía cual perla a través del inusual atuendo reticular que vestía, como producto de la reverberación de aquel lugar.

El onírico equilibrio atmosférico se vio irrumpido por una animada vocecilla musical que hacía acto de presencia de manera repentina.

—¡Kupó~! ¡Déjaselo a Mog, kupó! —exclamó con energía el recién llegado personaje, quien sin lugar a dudas había alcanzado a escuchar las cavilaciones de la diosa. Habría sido prácticamente imposible lograr distinguir al menudo animalillo de cualquier moguri común y corriente; un pequeño cuerpecillo flotante, minúsculas alas de murciélago que revoloteaban incesantemente a sus espaldas, una gran nariz roja bajo sus graciosos ojos entrecerrados, y un esponjoso pom-pom del mismo color y dimensiones que la nariz pendiendo sobre su cabeza. Aquel adorable moguri apenas tenía algo de místico, mucho menos de ancestral, en su divertida apariencia—. Mog guiará a los guerreros al epicentro de las distorsiones dimensionales, kupó —canturreó el pequeño y luego, asintiendo, añadió con acierto— ¡Si derrotamos a la mente maestra tras las distorsiones dimensionales, todas las fisuras se cerrarán, kupó!

Materia observaba apacible e inmutable a la pequeña criatura mientras escuchaba sus palabras. Un mar de partículas escarchadas se agitaba dentro de los muros espejados del cristal.

—Los guerreros están dispersos a lo largo de todo el mundo y cada uno recorre su propio camino— meditó la diosa acariciando su cetro mientras bajaba la mirada. Tras pausar un par de segundos, agregó—… La batalla será sencilla si logramos encontrarlos…

—¡Kupopó! ¡Mog está dando lo mejor de sí, kupó! —exclamó entusiasmado el moguri mientras asentía nuevamente—. Deja que te diga algo, kupó —indicó haciendo una larga pausa, como deseando entretejer una atmósfera de intriga. Tras esto, finalmente estalló con melódica alegría—. ¡Mog ya encontró a cuatro guerreros!

La diosa de la protección pestañeó un par de veces mientras sopesaba lo referido por el espíritu, y como manteniendo un nuevo monólogo, comenzó a enlistar con parsimonia las características de cada uno de los guerreros reunidos, como extrayéndolas de su propia memoria con una larga y delicada pinza de bronce cual si de la propia mente del moguri se tratara.

—Un caballero que porta la luz en el pecho… Un niño de cuerpo pequeño con un inmenso poder mágico oculto… Un hombre lleno de amor por su familia… Una chica que hace florecer la vida en tiempos de guerra…

—¡Comenzaré a viajar con esas cuatro personas, kupó! —expresó el vívido moguri en respuesta a lo referido por la divinidad mientras dibujaba una voltereta en el aire, imbuido con el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba.

—… Entiendo —indicó la aún ensimismada deidad—. Puedes ir. La erosión dimensional progresa a una escala y velocidad terribles —y, adoptando un timbre apesadumbrado, concluyó—... Ya… no queda tiempo…

El pequeño Mog permaneció en silencio durante un diminuto lapso de tiempo tras el cual, y no sin cierta vacilación, se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Quieres que dejemos al dios Spiritus a sus anchas, kupó?

—¿A qué te refieres… con eso? —inquirió Materia con pausa y curiosidad.

—Disculpa por pensar en estas cosas, kupó —se dispensó Mog desviando la mirada mientras se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar su preocupación. Al no encontrar las más adecuadas, se vio obligado a hacer uso de la más sencilla vertiente de sinceridad que de él podía emanar mientras giraba cabizbajo y daba la espalda a la diosa—… Quizás son ideas mías, pero desearía poder confiar en él, kupó…

Materia contempló con benevolencia a la criatura, cerró los ojos, y su mente se sumergió en recuerdos remotos.

—Él y yo somos incompatibles —manifestó, consiguiendo atraer la atención del moguri, quien viró para atender a lo que decía—. Nacimos de esa manera… pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso —agregó.

—… ¿Y si su forma de hacer las cosas entra en conflicto con la de los guerreros de Mog? —preguntó nuevamente el espíritu con aflicción mientras permitía que la gravedad ejerciese su influencia sobre su mirada.

—En ese caso confiaré en lo que decidan los guerreros que elijas —razonó Materia con dulzura—. Todos aquellos que… posean la "voluntad de la luz"… deben ser capaces de tomar las decisiones correctas —culminó, tranquilizando a la pequeña criatura con el eco de sus palabras. Mog meditó durante un momento luego del cual recuperó parte de su característico alborozo.

—¡Entiendo, kupó! —exclamó con energía. Tras esto, un corto silencio incómodo durante el cual hubo un intercambio de miradas con la diosa se deslizó con untuosidad, hasta ser interrumpido por un pequeño sobresalto del suave animalillo—… ¡Kupó! ¡Mientras hablamos, nuevas distorsiones dimensionales aparecen, kupó!

—… Ve —consintió Materia—. Salvaremos este mundo junto a los guerreros.

—¡Por supuesto, kupó! —exclamó el pequeño moguri lleno de convicción mientras entonaba las palabras de asentimiento— ¡Ahí voy, kupó~! —y se marchó al vuelo (o al flote) tan rauda y abruptamente como había arribado a aquel lugar.

Entre el silencio de la nada y las suaves ondas celestes que pintarrajeaban el infinito paisaje imitando a las olas del mar, entre el fulgor del cristal y las estelas luminosas que danzaban en el aire, la diosa se sumió nuevamente en sus solitarias meditaciones.

—Las distorsiones dimensionales también corroen el interminable ciclo de las batallas —su voz levitaba entre las partículas escarchadas del recinto—… Debemos descubrir su verdadera naturaleza para proteger el universo.

El silencio nuevamente sumía la dimensión dentro de la cual se amparaba Materia. Sus labios se cerraron pero los pensamientos sobre profecías, fatalidades y redenciones continuaban agitándose dentro de su mente, obligándola pronto a prorrumpir en pacíficas palabras que fracturaron el espejo de la tranquilidad.

—Ese es… mi deber como diosa…

* * *

 **光の戦士**

 **Los Guerreros De La Luz**

* * *

—¡¿Este es tu nivel?! —manifestó una voz gutural con desprecio. La imponente figura del emisor de aquel arrogante vituperio se elevaba eclipsando la de un hombre postrado sobre sus rodillas, envuelto entre cruentas laceraciones y apagados jadeos de agonía. Una vastedad púrpura los cobijaba y había sido el escenario de la mortal batalla previamente desarrollada. Diminutas centellas amatista nacían y languidecían al acto entre la niebla que circundaba el sitio del encuentro entre ambos guerreros.

—¡Ugh…! —todo cuanto pudo permitirse el pobre caballero herido de muerte fue proferir un doloroso lamento que escapó irremediablemente de su garganta. El cobre de la sangre inundaba sus sentidos, y el trasfondo violeta del brumoso universo insondable se cernía sobre él como un sepulcro prematuro.

—Ustedes morirán aquí durante toda la eternidad, y nosotros seguiremos existiendo perpetuamente… —continuó Garland con su despótico discurso. Un nuevo ciclo concluía con la derrota de la luz bajo el masivo lastre de la entropía, y la sempiterna batalla pronto expiraría para renacer de entre sus cenizas y ser resumida… una vez más—. ¡La voluntad de la luz desaparecerá! —bramó a pleno pulmón aquel brutal combatiente mientras estallaba en una estridente carcajada y se aferraba con firmeza a Rebellion, su masiva espada segmentada. Acto seguido, tras arrojar una mirada de altivez en respuesta a la que con estoicismo sostenía el guerrero lesionado, emitió un gruñido y arremetió despiadadamente con el bestial peso de su arma aunado al de la enorme potencia de su brazo derecho, en un desmesurado impacto oblicuo que hendió la armadura del caballero y lo arrojó por el aire de aquella enrarecida atmósfera. El devastador golpe fue acompañado por un ensordecedor tañido metálico, el espantoso crujido de los huesos al fracturarse, y un alarido de dolor totalmente desgarrador.

Debido a que aquella espada colosal era poco más que una gran viga de filo tosco y romo, había sido una colisión atroz más que un corte limpio lo que arrebataba la vida al Guerrero de la Luz.

* * *

—¡¿Estás bien?!

Una alarmada voz femenina lo hizo despertar de su letargo. Nuevamente arrodillado, sacudiendo su cabeza, abrió los ojos al mundo que frente a él se desplegaba. Un torrente lumínico lo encegueció durante segundos lacerantes, y sólo la sensación de la refrescante brisa en la piel de su pálido rostro logró despertarlo del trance… de la resurrección.

El color verde sustituyó al blanquecino resplandor de la luz. Un campo abierto. Solitarios árboles diseminados a lo largo y ancho de una extensa llanura. Lomas y colinas asomando a la distancia, cual olas petrificadas que se batían sobre la superficie de un océano herbal. El Guerrero se incorporó y avanzó unos pasos, ignorando a los individuos que en su cercanía lo observaban formando un pequeño corro, y arrojó una mirada indagadora al paisaje. Un par de hojas secas arrastradas por el infatigable viento silbante de aquella explanada impactaron contra su armadura. Su largo cabello plateado se sacudió tanto como lo permitía el casco astado que lo cobijaba. Las abolladuras creadas en la batalla reciente habían desaparecido, al igual que sus magulladuras de guerra.

—Cuando te encontramos estabas lleno de heridas… utilicé toda mi magia para intentar sanarte, ¿te encuentras mejor? —preguntó nuevamente la chica. Finalmente, junto a un nuevo soplo de frescura, una brizna de lucidez atravesó la mente del Guerrero.

—¿Yo… dónde? —fueron las únicas palabras que consiguió articular entre las mareas de aquella agobiante confusión. Apenas tuvo algo de tiempo para asentar las ideas que se arremolinaban análogas a la fría brisa de aquella colina, cuando un rugido estentóreo irrumpió en la tranquilidad de la pradera, devorando con violencia el aullido del viento.

—¡Nos atacan monstruos! —exclamó un niño que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido por los ojos del Guerrero, mientras señalaba en la dirección de la cual provenía el escalofriante ruido. Sólo entonces el caballero armado pudo observar con cierto detenimiento a los presentes en aquel sitio. El pequeño portaba un enorme sombrero remendado de punta doblada que ensombrecía totalmente su rostro, chaqueta azul algo desgastada y pantalones de rayas verdes y blancas. Junto a él se encontraba una joven de la cual indudablemente había sido emitida la voz que lo hizo despertar de su sopor. Su cabello era castaño y caía sobre sus hombros a ambos lados del cuello, su rostro era amable, sus ojos rojos como dos rubíes naturales, y vestía un singular uniforme de color negro con hombreras doradas y capa carmesí. De no poseer la inalterabilidad que lo caracterizaba, le habría provocado cierta sorpresa percatarse también de la presencia de un moguri revoloteando entre los presentes. Tras este rápido examen de sus acompañantes, y reaccionando ante la repentina y alarmante situación, el Guerrero de la Luz dejó las preguntas a un lado, invocó su fiel espada y se apresuró al extremo opuesto de la colina junto a sus recién conocidos compañeros.

La atmósfera del pacífico paisaje había comenzado a deformarse mientras una delgada fisura hacía un tortuoso acto de aparición a mitad de la nada, acompañada por un desapacible ruido estático. Pronto un estallido sordo ensanchó con impetuosidad la grieta, expandiéndola en el aire cual llama insaciable que consumía un antiguo pergamino. La fisura rápidamente se transformó en un espeluznante vórtice de energía oscura que abría sus fauces hacia una dimensión desconocida, desbordante de tinieblas y terror.

Expectantes ante la amenazadora distorsión, los recién reunidos guerreros lograron apreciar con desagrado cómo lentamente un demacrado brazo escapaba del abismo eterno que no dejaba de expandirse. Al descarnado miembro le siguió un enjuto cuerpo de apariencia horrorosa. Orejas puntiagudas, nariz alargada, sonrisa voraz adornada con algunos colmillos dispares que asomaban de los demacrados labios, y un par de ojos maliciosos y relucientes.

—El oponente es un duende… —observó el Guerrero con altivez sin virar la mirada a los presentes— dejen que me encargue de esto solo.

—¡Kupó! ¡Está bien, pero Mog te apoyará con sus consejos! —exclamó con presura el animalillo— ¡Debes utilizar la voluntad de la luz dentro de ti!

El Guerrero de la Luz pareció hacer oídos sordos a las palabras del espíritu moguri. Tras un instante de preparación mental, sujetó su arma con orgullo y, sin perder un segundo, se abalanzó con celeridad contra el esbirro, destazándolo limpiamente en dos piezas sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Mientras los despojos de aquella alimaña se retorcían envueltos en un agudo estertor y su sangre impía teñía el verde pasto de la colina, nuevas fisuras surgieron espontáneamente cerca de donde se había cerrado la primera. La atmósfera del lugar se había viciado, y el aire resultaba pesado al ser inhalado por los presentes. Pronto nuevas criaturas emergieron de las grietas dimensionales recién florecidas, y sin dilatación una pequeña tropa de duendes comenzaba a prepararse para asaltar a los héroes.

—¡¿Kupó?! ¡¿Siguen apareciendo enemigos, kupó?! —expresó alarmado Mog mientras daba un giro de sorpresa en el aire. El Guerrero de la Luz asintió, asiendo su escudo con firmeza mientras preparaba su espada ante el inminente ataque. Una vocecilla irrumpió en su concentración.

—¡A partir de aquí lucharemos juntos! —la valerosa voz de apoyo provenía del pequeño de rostro ensombrecido. Su tono infantil se encontraba imbuido de coraje, y un sentimiento que pudo haberse convertido en una sonrisa de templanza afloró sutilmente en el núcleo de la férrea convicción que rodeaba el corazón del Guerrero.

—Está bien —indicó el caballero con serenidad mientras el niño y la chica se acercaban al trote—, confío en ustedes.

Las decenas de repulsivos engendros enjutos que germinaban de las entrañas sombrías de las distorsiones dimensionales se aproximaban dando zancadas desmedidas mientras agitaban sus garras y paladeaban la tempestiva brisa de aquella pradera con sus lenguas horrendas, entre gorgoteos y alaridos. El Guerrero se asió con firmeza a su escudo mientras afianzaba la empuñadura de su espada en espera de la primera oleada. Repentinamente, la misteriosa aparición de un gélido hálito en sus cercanías atrajo su atención hacia el niño, quien se encontraba plantado a su costado. Con una pizca de sobresalto logró percatarse de que el chico se había armado con un bastón alrededor del cual comenzaban a tomar cuerpo minúsculos copos escarchados mientras lo cimbreaba sin parar. Acto seguido, el pequeño del sombrero lanzó una aguda voz de "¡Hielo!" y, sin dilatación, un espeso vaho de condensación se concentró alrededor de una de las criaturas desbocadas para terminar materializándose, formando un robusto cristal de hielo que aprisionó al monstruo durante escasos segundos, luego de los cuales se fracturó y estalló por los aires. El engendro cayó abatido en el acto, fragmentado en mil pedazos, y otros más fueron toscamente magullados y refrenados por las esquirlas despedidas en el estallido de aquel témpano helado.

Un sentimiento de satisfacción infundió al Guerrero de la Luz, quien finalmente abandonó su estado de suspensión y cargó contra la pequeña horda. Con sorprendente ligereza para un caballero armado, el Guerrero se abrió paso entre sus enemigos mediante extraordinarios golpes de escudo a la par que efectuaba fulgurantes cortes con su impecable espada, Corazón Valiente. Las heridas de los enemigos abatidos destellaban haces enceguecedores de luz sagrada antes de que éstos expirasen por completo. Algunas de las astillas heladas que volaban en una y otra dirección repiqueteaban al impactar contra la armadura azulada del Guerrero, y quizás habrían provocado algún tipo de daño de no ser por ésta. El chico era imprudente, pero la potencia de sus hechizos no podía ser despreciada.

Un golpe de brisa repentino sacudió las cercanías del Guerrero. Viró durante un par de segundos para centrar su vista en la presencia que había comenzado a batirse a su lado, y logró observar a la chica de capa carmesí movilizarse de un enemigo al otro con impresionante agilidad, demostrando gran experticia en el combate mediante el uso de un par de dagas tan rojas como sus pupilas. Las hojas encarnadas se confundían con la sangre derramada de los monstruos derribados mientras la chica esquivaba los torpes golpes que éstos lanzaban, se escabullía a sus espaldas, propiciaba nuevas heridas mortales con el filo de sus armas, y rápidamente se abalanzaba sobre una nueva víctima.

La pradera pronto se vio entintada por la bilis de aquellas viles criaturas, y sus miembros destajados comenzaron a supurar una espesa bruma maligna que no demoró en engullirlos, enviándolos directo a cualquiera que fuese la dimensión de la que habían sido arrancados. Pese a esto, el pequeño descanso apenas bastó para recuperar el aliento, pues una última aglomeración de duendes relegados comenzó a marchar con presura contra los guerreros.

—¡Rem! —voceó entonces el moguri— los duendes son débiles por naturaleza, kupó. ¡Puedes intentar acabar con varios a la vez, kupó!

La chica comprendió la sugerencia y, tras asentir, unió ambas dagas por el mango y las arrojó con extraordinaria pericia contra los monstruos. Las hojas giraron con velocidad estremecedora cual hélices de muerte y destazaron a cinco o seis duendes a la vez, rebanándolos en el acto. Aprovechando la confusión y el terror en el reducido grupo, el Guerrero de la Luz se precipitó espada en mano y acabó con los pocos que intentaron escapar. Las dagas giratorias dibujaron una amplia parábola escarlata y regresaron al sitio desde el cual habían sido arrojadas para ser capturadas con un rápido movimiento por parte de la joven.

Silencio. No más alaridos ni gritos de guerra. El aullido del viento recuperaba su dominio sobre aquellas colinas. La batalla había sido superada con éxito, y Mog no podía ocultar su felicidad.

—¡Chicos, fueron increíbles, kupó! ¡A pesar de ser su primera vez, lo hicieron a la perfección, kupó~! —clamó mientras giraba en el aire, inundado de alegría. Los guerreros desvanecieron sus armas y disfrutaron durante un par de segundos de la tranquilidad de la ventosa pradera. Sólo después de esto, la chica de mirada rubí se dirigió al pensativo Guerrero una vez más.

—Um… ¿Estabas bien hace rato?— inquirió con gentileza, recapitulando la pregunta previa al combate.

—… Estoy bien —contestó el Guerrero con solemnidad. Luego de divagar durante un instante, decidió formular una pregunta propia—. Tú eres… Rem, ¿no es así?

—Sí, encantada de conocerte. También hay un niño aquí…

—Yo soy Vivi —intervino el infante de resplandecientes ojos amarillos, agitando la cabeza—. Me perdí en este mundo, y Mog me rescató.

—Ambos son guerreros portadores de la "voluntad de la luz" al igual que yo… ¿no es así? —continuó el caballero, hilando las ideas sueltas que había logrado capturar desde su abrupta aparición en aquel lugar.

—¡Exactamente, kupó! —confirmó el espíritu moguri— ¡Sólo con su poder podrán salvar el mundo de las distorsiones dimensionales, kupó!

—Ehm… todos esos monstruos salieron de la distorsión dimensional, ¿verdad?— preguntó con cierta timidez Vivi aprovechando la conversación.

—Y sólo nosotros podemos detener su aparición —reflexionó Rem cabizbaja, dando por sobreentendida la respuesta a la pregunta del pequeño mago negro. Tras un suspiro, dejó escapar una incógnita que posiblemente había estado asaltándola durante algún tiempo—… ¿Realmente estamos a la altura de una tarea tan importante?

—¡Crean en Mog, kupó! —se limitó a contestar animosamente el animalillo mientras se propulsaba hacia arriba en el aire. Luego de esto, indicó algo tan evidente como irrebatible—. Pero primero debemos cerrar la pequeña distorsión que se encuentra cerca de aquí, kupó.

—Está bien. Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo —manifestó Vivi en un intento de alentarse tanto a sí mismo como a los demás.

—¡Mog los apoyará con todo su poder, kupó! —exclamó el moguri con júbilo. El Guerrero de la Luz lo observó silente.

—Contamos contigo— asintió.

* * *

El firmamento de la pradera se había pigmentado con un matiz tormentoso y nuevas distorsiones dimensionales surgían de la nada en uno y otro lugar. Los nubarrones amenazaban con diluviar y la electricidad estática de la atmósfera crepitaba con violencia. Los guerreros de la luz se abrieron paso con relativa facilidad a través de las huestes despreciables de duendes que nuevamente se interponían en su camino. El moguri impartía órdenes y directrices cual mariscal de campo, y los luchadores abatían a diestra y siniestra a aquellas aberrantes criaturas que no suponían realmente más que una muy incómoda molestia. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las distorsiones recién abiertas se disipasen nuevamente entre la nada y el vacío, y los pocos monstruos supervivientes, al verse acorralados, emprendiesen una huída precipitada a través de las colinas.

—¡Tenemos que darles persecución para encontrar la distorsión principal, kupó!— exclamó con urgencia Mog.

Luego de una atropellada carrera tras los duendes en fuga y algunas pausas inevitables en las que resultaba necesario levantar al pequeño Vivi del suelo debido a sus aparentemente naturales tropiezos, los guerreros pronto alcanzaron una loma sobre la cual se alzaba una fisura especialmente amplia que aguardaba como las fauces babeantes de un lobo famélico en espera de su presa. Un mar ignoto de estrellas derramado dentro de aquella grieta hacía alarde de los misterios siderales que componían sus entrañas a la par que emanaba un disonante aliento antinatural, vestigio de otro universo.

Cautelosamente (y no sin motivo), los guerreros se aproximaron con lentitud a aquel vórtice estruendoso. Los engendros en retirada habían atravesado el umbral interdimensional y con toda seguridad se encontrarían ya a salvo en algún sitio más allá del alcance de los héroes. Antes de que pudiesen pronunciar palabra alguna para discutir algún método viable para cerrar aquella abertura en el tiempo-espacio, un pequeño portal hizo acto de aparición sobre ellos y, mientras retrocedían con presteza, una sustancia de color índigo, amorfa y viscosa, comenzó a escurrirse despaciosamente desde lo alto hasta ceder por completo a su propio peso y a la fuerza de la gravedad. Aquella masa espesa cayó con inmunda pastosidad sobre las tiernas hojas del pastizal, y antes de que los guerreros tuviesen siquiera la oportunidad de reaccionar, la grumosa pulpa comenzó a borbotar efectuando movimientos convulsivos, abultándose primero, alzándose sobre sí misma después y, ganando volumen, hizo finalmente emerger de sus profundidades un par de ojos profundos y enfermizos, cual granates ominosos. Sin demora, una enorme hendidura que imitaba a la perfección una mórbida sonrisa hizo acto de aparición, permitiendo observar el interior bermejo y palpitante de aquella aberración.

—¡Apareció un flan! —chilló el animalillo flotante mientras retrocedía un poco—. ¡Pero gracias al fuego de Vivi, ésta será una victoria fácil, kupó!

—E-entiendo —dijo el mago negro con sobresalto y una pizca de vacilación—. ¿Debería usar Piro contra el flan? —preguntó, y tras tomarse unos segundos para acumular algo de coraje, concluyó, sin esperar respuesta— ¡Muy bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

El inocente Vivi cerró sus ojos y agitó con ritmo pausado su Bastón de Mago. Pequeñas ascuas se acumulaban en su tope mientras inconsistentes volutas de humo se elevaban y dibujaban figuras irreales en el aire. Al percatarse de que el chico del sombrero necesitaría algo de tiempo para concentrarse y lograr condensar sus energías mágicas, el Guerrero de la Luz se abalanzó sobre aquel ser gelatinoso con la intención de comprar algunos segundos de más. El monstruo, puesto ya en movimiento, respondió al acto e hizo uso de su propio poder mágico, invocando enormes esquirlas heladas contra el héroe. A pesar de hallarse completamente desprevenido ante la posibilidad de que aquel monstruo tuviese la capacidad de utilizar hechizos, el Guerrero esquivó sin ningún esfuerzo el primer bloque de hielo con el que el légamo viviente intentó aplastarlo y, habiéndose acercado ya lo suficiente, propinó a la criatura tres portentosos sablazos. Inmutable como siempre, el caballero logró apreciar cómo el cuerpo gelatinoso de aquella cosa amortiguó burlonamente hasta el último de sus golpes, uno tras otro, y se mantuvo incólume tras todo esfuerzo por ocasionarle algún daño. Aprovechando la apertura, el viscoso monstruo de algún modo consiguió impulsarse sobre sí mismo y se arrojó con brusquedad sobre el Guerrero con la intención de sorprenderlo con un topetazo. Produciendo un atemperado sonido metálico, el limoso cuerpo de la bestia sólo consiguió encontrarse con el sólido muro del Escudo de Luz, pero lejos de desaprovechar tal oportunidad, el flan se adhirió al mismo con todas las fuerzas que sus fauces amorfas podían aplicar mientras intentaba engullirlo con desespero. El Guerrero de la Luz comenzó a hundir su espada en la elástica masa sin ser capaz de hender siquiera su superficie azulina, y se encontraba dispuesto ya a despilfarrar con aquella vil criatura alguno de sus colmillos elementales antes de que una silueta carmesí dibujase una estela fugaz hasta alcanzar la espalda de la mucosidad. Rem había decidido intervenir en la batalla para dar una mano al Guerrero mientras el pequeño mago negro preparaba su hechizo.

—¡Esfera sifón! —vociferó la chica mientras unía nuevamente sus dagas por el mango y las hacía girar hasta expedir frente a sí un orbe de energía púrpura que levitó lenta e imperturbablemente en dirección al flan. Apenas entrar contacto con el cuerpo grumoso del monstruoso organismo, la esfera hizo explosión y un sinnúmero de chispas y lucecillas etéreas se desprendieron de la bestia amorfa para ser absorbidos por la joven carmesí de manera automática. Apenas hubo sucedido esto, los extraños apéndices del flan se distendieron y el Guerrero fue capaz de liberar su escudo de aquel desagradable aprisionamiento. Tal parecía que sus nuevos compañeros de armas se encontraban llenos de sorpresas. Antes de poder internarse en cualquier clase de pensamiento, una voz de alerta atrajo su atención.

—¡A un lado, chicos! —advirtió Vivi con alarma. El Guerrero y Rem se alejaron del flan dando un largo salto. El mago negro sacudió en el aire un par de veces más su báculo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y, abriéndolos, gritó —¡Piro!

Un delgado destello lumínico precedió a una sonora explosión originada en el mismísimo núcleo de la monstruosa gelatina. Acto seguido, una ardiente ráfaga de fuego envolvió al flan, haciéndolo entrar en ignición e incendiándolo de adentro hacia afuera. El amorfo engendro se retorcía, chirriaba y convulsionaba en un vano intento de apaciguar las llamas que lo consumían. Finalmente, sus fuerzas cedieron, y cuando la última lengua de fuego había ya desaparecido, todo lo que restaba no era más que un charco inconsistente de baba añil.

—¡Ataquen al flan mientras está en esa condición, kupó! —indicó Mog con apremio al notar el estado del monstruo. Los guerreros recibieron la orden con una pequeña expresión de extrañeza, pues habían dado ya por muerto al monstruo. Pese a esto, tanto el Guerrero como Rem obedecieron al acto y clavaron sus armas sobre la masa disuelta que se explayaba a sus pies. El filo de sus armamentos atravesó sin ninguna dificultad la otrora impenetrable superficie y alcanzó el vulnerable núcleo bermejo de la criatura, la cual exhaló un último gorgoteo como estertor, y acabó por diluirse completamente entre las tiernas hojas de pasto, antes de desaparecer por completo en un destello de luz y regresar al sitio del que había salido.

Sin preámbulo ni dar espacio al descanso, algunos duendes comenzaron a emerger desde las profundidades de la enorme distorsión dimensional que aún exponía sus fauces sobrecogedoras sobre aquella colina. A pesar del agotamiento, los guerreros no tuvieron otra alternativa más que librarse de aquellas despreciables molestias una por una. Las dagas de Rem danzaban al son que marcaba el viento y la espada del Guerrero rutilaba en todo su esplendor con cada corte certero a la carne inmunda de los maliciosos esbirros. Cada cierto tiempo un nuevo flan asomaba sus mucosos apéndices a través de la fisura espacial, y Vivi los recibía con una portentosa llamarada que los reducía a una grotesca pasta flácida derramada sobre la hierba. La misma Rem era capaz de arrojar hechizos ofensivos, y lo hacía en ocasiones esporádicas, tras extraer de los cadáveres de sus enemigos la energía mágica requerida empleando una técnica desconocida.

Con cada monstruo abatido, la distorsión dimensional se achicaba unos cuantos palmos y la amenaza de un cataclismo espacio-temporal retrocedía apreciablemente. En ocasiones la grieta emitía murmullos estáticos mientras sus bordes tremaban con violencia. En otras oportunidades, el universo de estrellas que se ocultaba en sus entrañas parecía languidecer, y sus colores cedían a la nitidez de la nada. Finalmente, el último duende cayó con pesadez junto a un ruido amortiguado, y los despojos de las otras bestias derribadas desaparecieron unos tras otros, envueltos en una luz púrpura similar a la emitida por las distorsiones. Los guerreros mantuvieron su postura ofensiva durante uno o dos minutos más hasta haberse convencido de que se encontraban ya a salvo de cualquier otra arremetida enemiga.

A pesar de que el Guerrero de la Luz permaneció en guardia, tanto Vivi como Rem dejaron desvanecer sus armas eventualmente y se acercaron con lentitud a la fisura para poder observarla de cerca. La garganta dimensional se había encogido ya lo suficiente como para imposibilitar el paso a cualquier monstruo lo suficientemente imprudente como para lanzarse a un ataque en solitario, y en caso de que algún nuevo flan dejase escurrir sus glutinosos tentáculos a través de la angosta apertura, Vivi se encontraba más que preparado para recibirlo con sus hechizos ignífugos. El pequeño hechicero dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y Mog sacudió armoniosamente sus alecillas con el fin de acercarse a sus… ¿subordinados?

De manera imprevista un rugido estridente hizo estremecer la pasajera tranquilidad que había imbuido aquella pradera. Dos manos de tamaño colosal asomaron desde las profundidades de la dimensión alienígena, se asieron con rigor a los bordes de la fisura y, cual si de una delgada pantalla corrediza se tratase, se valieron de su fuerza bruta para ensanchar la grieta hasta hacerla recuperar su tamaño original. Vivi y Rem retrocedieron a toda prisa intimidados por el terror que inspiraba aquel suceso, y el Guerrero de la Luz sujetó con firmeza su escudo, adoptando una postura defensiva. Súbitamente y a mitad de un nuevo rugido estruendoso, un gigantesco ser humanoide se precipitó con atropello fuera de la distorsión dimensional. El gigante vestía una voluminosa armadura de proporciones desmesuradas y fácilmente se elevaba a unos cuatro o cinco metros de altura. Su corpulento cuerpo de color viridián era coronado por una cabeza minúscula oculta bajo un pequeño casco y portaba una rústica espada de tamaño colosal en su mano derecha.

—¡Un gigante de hierro, kupó! —exclamó horrorizado el moguri revoloteante— ¡Tengan cuidado de sus poderosos ataques, kupó! —advirtió mientras se alejaba a una distancia prudente.

Apenas dejar atrás la grieta dimensional, el monstruo arrojó otro ensordecedor bramido metálico a los cielos. Tras esto, sin dilatación sujetó su espada con férreo tesón y arremetió de un salto contra el indefenso Vivi sin contemplaciones, preparado para asestarle un espeluznante sablazo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Protege a Vivi con tu Escudo Radiante, kupó! —ordenó el espíritu ancestral al Guerrero de la Luz. Éste apenas tuvo tiempo para extrañarse por la manera en la que el moguri parecía conocer de antemano tanto sus habilidades como las de sus compañeros. La disciplina corría por sus venas, y no hizo falta una segunda voz de comando para que entrase en acción. Con la velocidad del rayo, el caballero colocó su espada en posición vertical frente a sí y, tras acumular una cantidad suficiente de luz dentro de ella, elevó el filo en dirección al firmamento, canalizando a través de la hoja toda la energía contenida dentro de sí y liberándola sobre el pequeño mago negro.

—¡Brilla! —exclamó el Guerrero de la Luz justo a tiempo para invocar alrededor del chico un escudo compuesto de energía lumínica que amortiguó al acto el aplastante impacto del gigante. La tierra retumbó al recibir el impacto y la conmoción del choque hizo que Vivi cayera sentado mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza, con tan sólo unos centímetros separando de su rostro el burdo filo de aquel sable monumental. El escudo se desvaneció dejando tras de sí una miríada de doradas centellas resplandecientes y Vivi se arrastró fuera del alcance del gigante con sorprendente rapidez.

El colosal guerrero permaneció inmóvil durante algunos segundos. Las diminutas lucecillas amarillas que conformaban sus ojos brillaban con vivacidad en las profundidades de su yelmo, como intentando comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Finalmente, un pesado claqueteo repiqueteó en su interior, y sus miembros recuperaron la movilidad perdida. El gigante se irguió y observó uno a uno a sus pequeños adversarios mientras balanceaba pesadamente la espada en uno de sus costados.

—¡No hay tiempo qué perder! —manifestó el Guerrero de la Luz mientras se abalanzaba sobre el coloso. El monstruo de hierro respondió al movimiento del caballero con velocidad asombrosa considerando su tamaño, y lanzó un gigantesco corte transversal al suelo. El Guerrero se apartó con gracia del aparatoso golpe y saltó sobre la descomunal espada, apoyándose sobre su tosco borde para impulsarse en un salto que lo dirigió directo a la minúscula cabeza del gigante. Tras haber alcanzado tal posición tan ventajosa, el caballero diluvió sobre el corpulento humanoide un torrente de cortes y estocadas. Chispas y haces lumínicos escapaban tras cada impacto entre el filo de la Corazón Valiente y el férreo caparazón del titán. Antes de tocar nuevamente el pasto bajo sus pies, el héroe había comprendido ya que muy difícilmente lograría atravesar aquella molesta coraza con simples golpes de espada.

—Conozco a estos monstruos —reveló Rem tras transportarse con sigilo a la espalda de la criatura—. En el sitio del cual provengo, fueron seres creados por una civilización antigua… centinelas mecánicos con el único propósito de resguardar su tecnología arcana.

La chica asestaba cuchilladas a diestra y siniestra contra las recortadas pero macizas piernas del gigante aún a sabiendas de que esto no tendría ningún éxito; no obstante, el titán se percató de esto y viró abruptamente mientras lanzaba un portentoso sablazo con tal fuerza que la onda presurizada de aire despedida por él hizo estremecer tanto las hojas de hierba como los cabellos castaños de la chica, la cual había evitado el golpe arrojándose al pasto. Los chirridos producidos por aquellas placas de metal al hacer fricción las unas contra las otras realmente podía hacer crispar los nervios de incluso el más templado.

—Entonces… —caviló el Guerrero en respuesta a las palabras de su compañera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó partida de la nueva apertura para derramar sobre el coloso una nueva miríada de técnicas no sólo con la espada, sino también con su escudo, el cual utilizaba como un arma más con maestría sin igual. Lamentablemente, obtuvo un resultado similar al de su primera ofensiva, y apenas consiguió producir en el caparazón del coloso algunos cuantos rasguños.

Por su parte, tras haber sobrevivido a tan triturador destino, Vivi se mantenía al margen del enfrentamiento brincoteando de un lado al otro con nerviosismo, agitando su bastón algunas veces o movilizándose a distintos sitios sin decidirse por completo a intervenir en la lucha debido a la prevención de no representar una carga ni entorpecer los movimientos de sus compañeros.

—¡Así es! —repuso Rem—. Son seres compuestos de metal, y de nada más. ¡No hay vida en ellos! ¡son simples autómatas!

Con cada golpe errado, el gigante dejaba escapar de sus entrañas extraños rugidos resonantes. Quizás se adaptase a sus adversarios y aquellos bramidos indicaban un cambio en sus directrices internas. Quizás la herrumbre entre sus articulaciones provocaba un entumecimiento que sólo podía ser rebasado con un esfuerzo físico impensable. O quizás poco importase la condición sintética de su existencia y simplemente sintiese un genuino mar de furia hirviendo dentro de sí.

Vivi había detenido sus inquietos movimientos y se había sumergido en un abismo de ensimismamiento tras escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por la joven de uniforme rojo. Sus atentos ojos amarillos observaron con abstracción al coloso de hierro mientras éste intentaba en vano aplastar con el filo de su enorme sable a alguno de sus compañeros en acción. La carencia de razonamiento evitaba que el gigante lograse concebir una idea distinta a la de acabar desalmadamente con aquellas amenazas. Pensamientos del pasado inundaron la mente del niño.

—Sólo es un gigante metálico… un armazón sin vida… —repitió mentalmente el Guerrero sin reparar en la obviedad presente en el nombre de su enemigo. Una luz se encendió dentro de su mente y, aprovechando que el monstruo se encontraba distraído con la ágil muchacha, sumergió su mano dentro una de las bolsas que pendían a los costados de su armadura. Dentro, cogió un pequeño objeto cuneiforme y lo arrojó al aire sin pensarlo dos veces—. ¡Rem, apártate! —advirtió con tono severo. El colmillo blanco que había lanzado sobre su cabeza osciló durante un instante y, al alcanzar su altura máxima, se desvaneció en un resplandor deslumbrante, desatando al instante una cadena de rayos eléctricos que cayeron desde lo alto y se precipitaron uno tras otro en pos del gigante. El último de ellos logró golpearlo de lleno en el momento preciso en el que Rem había logrado desembarazarse de sus pesados ataques. La electricidad recorrió el cuerpo robusto de aquel armatoste viviente, y mientras las pequeñas descargas estáticas recorrían su metálica superficie, el titán se mantuvo inmóvil, incapaz de recuperar el sentido. Las pequeñas luminarias que hacían las veces de ojos se veían envueltas en la oscuridad del desvanecimiento. Lamentablemente, la potencia de los colmillos elementales poseídos por el Guerrero resultaba insuficiente para contener al coloso y, consciente de ello, el caballero recurrió a la única persona capaz de invocar un hechizo con el poder necesario para detener al monstruo de manera definitiva.

—¡Vivi! ¿Conoces algún hechizo eléctrico? —interrogó apresuradamente al chico sin perder su fría compostura. Vivi permanecía inmóvil en su sitio, viendo sin mirar—. ¡Vivi! —repitió alzando la voz con seño austero. El chico espabiló con el grito y sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro en un intento de airear las ideas.

—S-sí —contestó ahogado en un breve tartamudeo. Sin perder más tiempo, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acumular su energía mágica, tal y como había hecho antes. El gigante de hierro pronto recuperó el sentido y su vista se iluminó nuevamente. Algunos chasquidos en su interior produjeron una extraña repercusión, y el monstruo emitió un alarido atronador mientras sacudía violentamente sus portentosos brazos. Durante aquel arrebato de furia, la espada monumental se sumergía dentro de aquella pradera cual si de un charco se tratase, y arrancaba vesánicamente enormes terrones y tormos para arrojarlos con estrépito a metros de distancia.

—Rem, debemos mantener ocupado al gigante —indicó el Guerrero de la Luz a la joven de las dagas mientras se interponía entre el energúmeno y el mago negro, protegiendo a este último de la violenta trayectoria de aquellos pedruscos ametrallados. La velocidad de aquel monstruoso artificio había aumentado considerablemente, y sus ataques resultaban ser más erráticos a cada segundo que se deslizaba en la batalla. El suelo retumbaba con sus golpes fallidos y sus aplastantes pasos. Mientras tanto, Mog observaba con satisfacción el desenvolvimiento del Guerrero en la batalla. Sus habilidades de liderazgo eran impresionantes, y apreciarlo asumir finalmente el rol de mando entre sus compañeros durante un momento de dificultades lo llenaba de complacencia. Un pequeño pero distinguible arco voltaico había comenzado a hacer acto de aparición sobre la punta del bastón de Vivi, y algunas chispas se fundían en el aire tras realizar minúsculos estallidos cerca de los guantes desmesurados que vestía el infante.

Después de haber causado suficientes destrozos en el relieve de la colina tras cada uno de los frustrados intentos por acabar con los héroes, el coloso sujetó su arma con ambas manos y propinó un salto similar al que había usado contra Vivi al comienzo de la batalla, apuntando esta vez al Guerrero de la Luz. Lejos de esquivarlo nuevamente, el caballero se plantó con firmeza en el suelo, levantó su escudo y recibió con extraordinaria firmeza el contundente impacto de la enorme espada más el peso inhumano del gigante de hierro. El estremecedor sonido metálico retumbó en los oídos de todos los presentes y los pies del guerrero se hundieron entre el pasto y la tierra mientras los músculos de sus piernas y brazos se tensaban en un esfuerzo por contener la inmensa presión ejercida por la fuerza del coloso.

—¡Vivi, ahora! —indicó con un gruñido mientras se zafaba de la opresión del monstruo. Una intensa luz se había acumulado chisporroteante en el báculo del mago negro y éste finalmente arrojó una aguda voz de "¡Electro!", tras la que una plétora de rayos y centellas de todos los tamaños descargó su furia sobre el gigante armado con un sonido estruendoso. El coloso fue paralizado nuevamente por una corriente estática que recorrió la totalidad de su blindaje, arrojando chispas entre las articulaciones y produciendo ininterrumpidamente un incómodo ruido electrizante. El Guerrero de la Luz rápidamente tomó partido de aquella última oportunidad y escaló el brazo inmóvil del coloso con un par de saltos hasta alcanzar su rostro ensombrecido por las sombras... si es que tenía realmente rostro alguno dentro de aquel casco.

—Eres mío —dijo con sobriedad. Sin perder un segundo, imbuyó el filo de su espada con el poder de la luz y sin vacilar la hundió hasta la empuñadura dentro del casco de la criatura. Un resplandor fulgurante desbordó el interior del gigante de hierro y escapó a través de las hendiduras de su armazón como cientos de intrépidos torrentes disparados a presión. Tras esto, el caballero regresó al suelo de un salto y observó en silencio al coloso agonizante. Los traquidos dentro de aquella armadura descomunal retumbaban sin detenerse, y el monstruo tambaleaba de un lado al otro intentado asirse a un soporte inexistente. Sin poder mantener el equilibro durante mucho más, el gigante terminó por dejar caer su enorme espada y, tras trastabillar, cayó pesadamente sobre una de sus rodillas mientras apoyaba con tesón uno de sus brazos sobre el pasto. Finalmente, mientras cada una de las piezas que conformaban su coraza trepidaban con inquietante brusquedad, una fúnebre luz púrpura se encendió a sus pies y se expandió en un amplio radio. Ominosas vaharadas violáceas se arremolinaron a su alrededor tras descender desde algún punto indeterminable de las alturas y penetraron dentro de su maciza contextura. Tras este sombrío espectáculo, un mar de tinieblas se elevó desde la abertura fugaz que había abierto sus fauces bajo el gigante de hierro, y tras un destello intenso como la luz del sol tras una noche de sombras mortecinas, engulló al coloso y, junto a él, desapareció al acto. La distorsión dimensional, a sus espaldas, comenzó a cerrarse como una flor nocturna a la llegada del alba, con parsimonia resignada y elegancia desfalleciente. La amenaza había sido contenida. El pequeño moguri no demoró en señalar lo obvio.

—¡Miren, kupó! ¡La distorsión se ha cerrado, kupó! —la alegría no demoró en engullir la tensión del combate. El animalillo revoloteó en el aire dando tumbos y giros de alborozo, Vivi saltó con júbilo mientras hacía girar su báculo, Rem se llevó las manos al pecho con alivio, y el Guerrero sujetó con solemnidad su Corazón Valiente frente a sí mientras arrojaba una mirada al cielo, a la luz que lo bendecía.

* * *

Tras el transitorio momento de desahogo los héroes formaron un corrillo. Vivi fue el primero en tomar la palabra, llevándose una mano al rostro en señal hastío. —Con esto los demonios dejarán de aparecer —sentenció con total seguridad y muestras de cansancio en su infantil voz.

—Sí, pero… ¿terminará todo con cerrar sólo una distorsión? —preguntó Rem con algo de angustia contenida.

—Bueno, kupó… nuevas distorsiones dimensionales siguen apareciendo por todo el mundo, kupó…—reconoció con desconsuelo el espíritu ancestral mientras bajaba la mirada. El caballero lo observó con serenidad, y decidió expresar su opinión al respecto.

—No hay otra opción que completar una a una todas las misiones —estimó sencillamente, con un tono lleno de convicción que imbuyó con seguridad a los presentes y desterró los pequeños rastros de vacilación que habían comenzado a anidar en sus corazones tras la agotadora batalla.

—¡Y tienen muchos más compañeros por ahí, kupó! —reveló Mog con una chispa de entusiasmo. Las miradas de la chica y el mago negro se iluminaron al evocar la idea de la asistencia de otros guerreros portadores de la luz, camaradas de batalla y amigos de aventuras y andanzas.

Imprevista y (quizás demasiado) casualmente, una llamada ligeramente ronca atrajo la atención de los héroes.

—¡Heey!

 **—** Tal parece que uno de esos compañeros está regresando de una misión de reconocimiento —observó el Guerrero de la Luz con seriedad. El mago negro no recibió aquella voz con la misma formalidad, pues la sorpresa provocó una evidente excitación en su estado de ánimo.

 **—** ¡Heeey! ¡Señor! ¡Aquí estamos! —vociferó el joven hechicero en respuesta, lleno de viva emoción.

— ¡Ja ja ja! —carcajeó el recién llegado, haciendo acto de presencia tras subir a trote la pequeña loma—. ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad llegué tarde! **—** se excusó con una amplia sonrisa. Se trataba de un hombre negro de mediana edad, barba de candado y un mullido peinado afro. Llevaba encima una gruesa chaqueta color verde oliva que cubría una camisa blanca abotonada hasta la mitad, y botas negras. Dos pistolas colgaban de sendas fundas atadas con correas a sus muslos y de su pecho asomaba parcialmente, a través de la abertura de la camisa, un extraño tatuaje que dibujaba un curioso patrón con lo que parecía ser tinta negra. El hombre echó un vistazo al desastre a su alrededor y, apenas reparando en la presencia del Guerrero de la Luz, comentó—. Como Mog me lo pidió, estaba observando la situación más adelante.

—¡Sazh! —voceó el animalillo flotante, desvelando alegremente el nombre de aquel nuevo personaje—. Felicitaciones por tu trabajo de reconocimiento, kupó~. ¿Encontraste alguna distorsión?

—Hmm… es enorme allá afuera —reconoció el hombre con tono reflexivo **—,** pero allí parece encontrarse la principal fuente de origen de estos monstruos.

—¡Kupó~! Nosotros acabamos de cerrar una de las distorsiones, pero aún hay una gran cantidad de ellas, kupó —comunicó el moguri. Tras esto, añadió con optimismo—. Si todos combinamos nuestro poder, podremos detener la erosión de la dimensión, kupó~.

Rem escuchaba atentamente el diálogo entre Mog y Sazh, y con cierta inquietud permeando su timbre de voz, dejó escapar algunos pensamientos que revoloteaban dentro de su mente, dirigiéndose a Vivi. —Me pregunto… ¿si cumplimos con nuestra tarea aquí, podremos regresar al mundo en donde están nuestros amigos?

 **—** Seguro que sí —aseguró el pequeño mago con dulzura—; todo estará bien. Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, señorita.

Las enternecedoras palabras del mago surtieron un efecto balsámico en los corazones de los presentes. El espíritu moguri bailoteó en el aire entusiasmado.

—¡Muy bien! —apuró—. ¡Rápido, vayamos al sitio del que hablaba Sazh, kupó!

Los héroes emprendieron la marcha apaciblemente con Mog a la cabeza y se dirigieron al lugar del cual provenía Sazh. Sólo el Guerrero de la Luz, ensimismado, permaneció atrás durante algunos minutos. Mientras las hojas resecas arrastradas por el viento aullante repiqueteaban contra su armadura y el pasto danzante acariciaba sus pies, un torbellino de pensamientos se arremolinaba en su interior. Mientras los tormentosos nubarrones atraídos por la distorsión dimensional huían finalmente despavoridos y la luz del sol acariciaba de nuevo aquellas ligeramente huracanadas praderas, su mente se nublaba con los incipientes cúmulos de las incógnitas.

—¿Un sitio al cual regresar…? —se preguntó. La inquietud de Rem había ejercido una extraña influencia en su memoria. Un breve lapso de profundo silencio tomó posesión de las aguas que se batían inquietas contra las escolleras de su mente. Finalmente, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, concluyó su introspección—… Me pregunto si yo también tengo uno.

Y partió tras sus compañeros.

* * *

Una sinuosa silueta se ocultaba en las cercanías de aquella loma.

—Vaya, vaya… avecillas molestas —expresó una voz con tono encantador y altivo a la vez.

Un joven de figura andrógina y gestos delicados se aproximó al sitio en donde dialogaban los guerreros. Su cabello era como la plata, sus labios como la zarzamora, su piel como los copos de nieve en la primavera y sus ojos como el inaccesible firmamento. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el horizonte, al punto en donde habían desaparecido los héroes de la luz. Su armónica voz desplegó las alas y escapó de su garganta nuevamente.

—Aunque las marionetas bailan en el escenario, no perciben la verdad oculta tras el telón.

Sus metáforas afloraban sin esfuerzo alguno y bailoteaban deliciosamente. Había algo sublime en aquel hombre, pero el mismo aspecto que transmitía sutileza también rezumaba un retorcido maquiavelismo que embadurnaba inevitablemente cada sílaba proferida. El joven se detuvo a reflexionar un poco mientras una sonrisa dibujaba su pulcro rostro.

—Al menos denme un espectáculo tan entretenido como sea posible —finalizó Kuja mientras sacudía remilgadamente su sedoso cabello con la mano derecha.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...  
**

* * *

 _ **Notas**_

Espero que les haya gustado :) Me tomó mucho esfuerzo lograr extraer algo sustancioso del primer capítulo del juego, es decir, del TUTORIAL XD.

Es importante destacar que los eventos de Opera Omnia son simultáneos a los del Dissidia NT. Y sí, ¡TODO ES CANÓNICO!

Este episodio comprende los siguientes segmentos del primer capítulo del juego:

1.1- Intro

1.2- Prefacio

1.3- Los Guerreros De La Luz

1.4- La Primera Victoria

1.5- La Distorsión Dimensional

Claro está, sólo decidí utilizar como subtítulos el 1.2 y el 1.3 en mi escrito para evitar saturar la narración.

Por último, el nombre del sitio en el que se encuentran es, según el juego, "Pradera del viento aleteante" (風なびく草原).

El fanart de la portada pertenece a el o la artista **toriniku** de Pixiv. Originalmente busqué una mejor imagen de Opera Omnia, alguna que contuviera a los guerreros o algo por el estilo, pero creo que es demasiado pronto y los fanarts aún son muy escasos XD A falta de mejores, me decanté por Mog bailoteando en el aire.

* * *

 _ **Referencias**_

Como mencioné al principio, escribí la historia con la mayor exactitud que me fue posible. Por lo tanto, esta vez sólo detallaré las referencias que hice con los pocos fragmentos que añadí como extra a la historia base. Me imagino que las referencias originales puestas allí por los creadores del juego ya cada quien las pescará por su cuenta xD

 ** _Advertencia:_** las siguientes referencias podrían contener **SPOILERS**. Además, leer la siguiente lista es el equivalente a que te expliquen un chiste. Es posible que arruine un poco la magia del fic, así como es posible que propicie un mayor disfrute del mismo (y esa última es mi verdadera intención).

\- Rem no sana al Guerrero de la Luz en el juego hasta quedarse sin magia; en realidad no lo hace en lo absoluto, pero decidí colocarlo como explicación al por qué no ayuda a Vivi a matar al Flan, siendo igual o incluso más capaz de utilizar magia.

\- La espada y el escudo del Guerrero se llaman, respectivamente, Corazón Valiente y Escudo de Luz (según Dissidia Final Fantasy NT), y el bastón de Vivi se llama Bastón de Mago (es su bastón inicial en Final Fantasy IX y en el propio Opera Omnia). Las dagas de Rem, según el Opera Omnia, son Dagas de Plata, pero preferí no hacer mención a ello para no entrar en conflicto y confusiones con el color de las mismas.

\- La descripción de los hechizos de Vivi es lo más apegada posible a su representación en FFIX.

\- Lo que hace Rem con los cadáveres de los monstruos es extraer su phantoma, es decir, su alma, para luego convertirla en puntos de magia.

\- La Esfera Sifón es, en efecto, una habilidad que utiliza Rem no en Opera Omnia sino en Final Fantasy Type-0. No utiliza magia (al contrario, la absorbe del enemigo), por lo que puede usarla cuando le venga en gana (más o menos).

\- El Guerrero de la Luz no utiliza sus colmillos elementales en el juego, pero me pareció una añadidura interesante y bastante lógica.

\- Los gigantes de hierro en realidad no son aturdidos por los hechizos eléctricos, pero sí suelen ser vulnerables a ellos. Prácticamente todos los protagonistas de los Final Fantasy principales, salvo los del I, los del XII y los del XIII deberían conocer a los gigantes de hierro. En Type-0 aparecen en la mazmorra Silent Key, custodiando la aeronave Setzer; es por ello que Rem los reconoce. Vivi, por ende, debería también reconocerlo ya que en la Memoria hay encuentros contra gigantes de hierro, pero decidí dejarlo a un lado para no sobrecomplicar las cosas. Hablando de eso, el ensimismamiento de Vivi al escuchar que los gigantes de hierro sólo son autómatas es una referencia a todo el tema existencial que lo rodea respecto a su vida y la de los otros magos negros en FFIX.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora :) Ya estoy trabajando en la traducción del próximo segmento. Creo que será mucho más corto que este capítulo, pero conservará todos los elementos que imprimí en esta redacción.

En el siguiente capítulo: ¡nuevos personajes! ¡nuevas batallas! ¡nuevas... conversaciones existenciales (?)! y algunos regalitos para los fanáticos de Final Fantasy VII. Muy pronto, por el mismo canal y a la misma hora.

¡Saludos! :D


End file.
